Kagome Gets Revenge
by AozoraNoShita
Summary: Kagome gets revenge against Kikyo for insulting her cousin. ONE SHOT. High school fic. Written for GekkeSchermer, who hates Kikyo. DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything cept the plot. Kikyo bashing. Very old piece of writing.


( A/N: just a random thought I had. I'm updating after seven years soon!)

Kagome Gets Revenge 

Yes. I will get revenge. Nobody makes fun of my cousin and gets away with it.

But how to do it?

Hmm…There's a film contest coming up. The whole student body is being forced to attend. So, what if I filmed her doing some really stupid stuff? Yeah, that'll work. I think I'm on to something here…I know just what to do to make this work. I will get revenge for my cousin.

Yes, Kikyo will regret the day she messed with the Higurashi family.

PHASE ONE: the music room, next to the stereo, the door is open

I bob my head along time with the music and laugh as I watch my friends dance. This is phase one: the dancing. Miroku and Sango move to the beat of the most famous dance song in history. They're in on my plan. Kikyo walks down the hall alone and sees us in the music room.

She notices my friends and shakes her head.

"You're doing it wrong," she tells them. "Idiots."

She demonstrates the 'correct' way to do the dance.

"OH!" Sango and Miroku say collectively. There is a pause.

"What did she say? Like this?" Sango asked Miroku as if Kikyo wasn't there. She changed techniques, but she was still doing it wrong.

"No, I think it was like this," he replied. He moved closer, still dancing, and groped her butt.

She whacked him with a cry of 'PERVERT!'

Sigh. That boy will never learn.

They continue doing the dance wrong. Kikyo leaves. Me, I am happy. I've gotten the first part of my film.

PHASE TWO: in the hallway

This happens every day. Usually its in a hallway full of people, but this time we are alone in the hallway at the end of school. Every day we throw insults at each other. It could almost be called a conversation. Almost, but not quite. Today, she starts off with the usual. About my hair. Then my eyes. Then my face. My appearance. I remain silent. Seeing her tactics weren't working, she moves in to the heavy artillery. About my father. How I was born.

"So," she says with a sneer, "talked to Daddy recently?" I glare.

"Well I have. And he says you mother's a bitch who do us all a favor and just crawl back to the dank pit from whence she came." I grind my teeth. That's another person I'm doing this for. My mom.

My mother…She fell in love with Tenchi Haku. He told her he loved her back, they had so many plans to get married…But then me and Sota had been born(A/N: I'm making them fraternal twins in this story). So he left us. For Kikyo's mom. That is why I bear my mother's last name: Higurashi. So me and Kikyo, we're half sisters. We look so similar…But I am nothing like her.

She smirks, thinking she had riled me. But the angry glint in my eyes is not for her. My father…that evil bastard. I take a deep breath. Calm down, I tell myself. Stick to the plan. Time to bring Daddy's precious little girl down.

Instead of the insults I'm sure she's expecting, I make faces at her. Weird, demented expressions, anything I can think of.

She looks at me like I've lost it.

I lost it a long time ago. (I almost laugh as I remember when Sango had told this to Miroku when he asked her if she was crazy. He had immediately cried out 'YOU'VE ALREADY LOST YOUR VIRGINITY?' Yes, he sported a very nasty bruise for a long time after that one.)

Shaking her head, she tells me, "You are SO weird, Higurashi." Then she walks around the corner, back to her groupies. I mean friends.

She shows her friends examples of my response to her teasing. They shake their heads and laugh at me. But I don't mind.

Because now I have part two of my film. Just one more thing.

PHASE THREE: hallway near the janitor's closet, before start of school the next morning

A robber, dressed completely in black and with a black ski mask over her head, creeps down the hallway, gun in hand.

She must not be seen…

Suddenly there is a scream, and the robber whirls around. A girl had spotted her.

Quickly, the robber runs towards the girl, who is rooted the spot.

She points the gun and commands in a harsh voice, "In there. Now." She gestures at the janitor's closet.

The girl just whimpers.

"NOW!" She threatens to shoot.

With a squeak, the girl races into the closet and shuts the door. The robber locks it.

Three hours later, the janitor discovers Kikyo in a locked closet, cowering in fear. She insists that a robber with a gun had locked her in there. But the security cameras are not switched on until school actually starts, so she has no proof. Not that anybody believes her, anyway. The door could also be locked from the inside, so everyone believes she is doing this for attention.

Sigh. Stupid girl. The door could also be _unlocked _from the inside.

THE FILM CONTEST: first prize is $500

I sigh. So far I'm not impressed by any of these movies. My brother stands up, and I glance over at him.

"I Sesshomaru, am not impressed by any of these movies."

Hm. Well that's something we can agree on.

"There's only one left," I say. "Surely you can survive?"

"No, I Sesshomaru, cannot." I roll my eyes. He got into this 'I, Sesshomaru' habit recently and its really startin to annoy.

"Allright, you go flirt with your girlfriend," I say, referring to Rin. He growls, but it is an empty threat.

"I, Sesshomaru, will see you, Inuyasha, later."

"Whatever."

The next movie starts. I try to make myself comfortable in the stiff auditorium chair. Then I look up at the screen.

There is a collective 'ooooohhhhh!' from the crowd as a single word flashes onscreen: Kikyo. Allright. The most loved yet most loathed girl in the whole school. My interest has been aroused.

I check the program. Higurashi Kagome.

I settle down to watch.

_No animals were harmed in the making of this movie. _I smile. Then a narrator's voice, no, Miroku's voice, starts up.

"In this jungle we call high school, there are many tribes. The jocks…" 

A photo of the football team pops up.

"The nerds…" 

The science club photo.

"Normal but crazy people…" 

A photo of Kagome, her cousin, Miroku, and Sango.

"Goths…" 

A group of surly black-clad people.

"Punks and skaters…" 

Another photo. Of me and my friends.

"_And the preps."_

A picture of the cheerleading squad remains on the screen as Miroku continues.

"The preps are the most powerful group in the whole school. And so it makes sense that the head of this group is the head of the school. Ladies and gentlemen, Shinidamachu Kikyo!"

The photo zooms in on Kikyo's face.

"Yes, Kikyo, head of the cheerleading squad and the preps. Biut what really goes on in her life? There are so many things we don't know about her! For example, did you know her favorite dance is the Macarena?"

Footage of Kikyo dancing appears. Everyone laughs, including myself. The Macarena? I think. Kikyo, have you no shame?

"_Yes _(snort)_ she sure can move! _(snort)"

It was obvious Miroku was trying not to laugh when this was recorded.

"Also, did you know that she can do a prêt-ty mean fish impression?" 

The film switched to a closeup of Kikyo's face, with her eyes crossed, lips puckered, and hands on the side of her head flapping like gills. She went through various other expressions before the film switched back to the fishy face and froze there.Everyone was laughing like crazy. Genius, I think. How the hell did she get footage of that?

"Oh, and once, she was brave enough to survive being attacked by a robber with a gun!" 

Everyone rolled their eyes. They'd heard about this. What a liar. But then the footage came on. It was Kikyo being shoved in a closet by a robber with a gun! There were several gasps. After the robber locked the door, she pulled off the ski mask to reveal the face of…Higurashi Kagome. There was roaring laughter.

Kagome fired the gun but nothing happened.

Grinning at the camera, she said, "Whoops! I seem to have accidentally brought a toy plastic gun instead of a realy one!" She laughs, and her audience laughs along with her.

"Yes," Miroku said, walking into view of the camera, "this is the life of Shinidamachu Kikyo."

"And…that's a wrap people," Kagome says. "By the way, thanks for letting me borrow your brother's gun, Sango." She looked towards the camera.

"No problem," Sango says, and turns off the camera. There is static. Then the credits come on.

Dedicated to my mom and cousin.

As the credits rolled by, the static in the backgroung switched to a shot of Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and her cousin doing the Macarena. Suddenly Miroku grabbed Sangos' ass and she tackled him. They disappeared from view, but the other tow kept dancing as though nothing had happened. The camera dipped down to show Miroku and Sango making out on the floor.

"Get a room," came the voice of Kagome's cousin. The camera looked up again to show the two dancers, still dancing, in cheerleading uniforms, complete with pompoms.

The credits ended, and so did the film.

I sweep up the confetti from the auditorium. It is my detention for shoving Kikyo in a closet. But I'm smiling. I won. $150 for Sango and Miroku each and $200 for me. I even managed to film Kikyo's reaction to my movie.

I hear someone behind me and turn around. I'm surprised to see Tetsuaiga Inuyasha leaning against the wall behind me. Damn that boy is hot.

"I liked the film," he says.

"Oh..ah..thanks."

"Genius, Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome. Just…Kagome." I blush, he smiles.

"I wanted to ask you if you were interested in making a sequel. I mean, since its your idea…Cuz I'm pretty sure I can get you a picture of Kikyo scratching her but while in her cheerleading uniform."

"Really?" My eyes light up. "Well, hard to turn that down. Sure."

"So…we'll work on it…together?" he makes sure.

"Yeah!" I hope he won't notice me blushing again.

"Great. So I'll see you around…Kagome." He gives a small wave and a wink then leaves.

I smile and give a small squeal when he is gone. I whip out my cell phone.

"Sango!" I say. "I've got a date with the hot skater boy!"

THE END 


End file.
